nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter (木星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. They are a character that has been drawn frequently on their Uchinokomato.me page. Appearance Jupiter has pale skin with blonde short hair which is parted at the right. Their eyes usually appear to be closed, but when opened reveal they have black sclera with yellow irises. They wear a beige military style uniform with amber edges and 4 diamonds on the front, possibly buttons. They wear a dark brown belt and dark brown heeled shoes. They also wear a golden star medal on their upper left chest as well as gold epaulettes on both shoulders. They have a long amber cape with an inner space-like pattern. The texture also seems to resemble the planet Jupiter. They also wear a small pair of round reading glasses, though doesn't seem to need them due to their eyes being closed most of the time. They carry a dark brown cane with some kind of amber gemstone at the top. They can sometimes be seen wielding a European style sword. In other illustrations they can sometimes be seen wearing a dark brown suit with golden epaulettes, an amber tie and a white shirt, along with the usual golden star shaped medallion. Personality Not much is known about Jupiter's personality, but they are said to be always deep in thought. They are supposedly rather soft spoken and held back, possibly meaning introverted, showing authority in their knight-like sense of judgment. They are also said to be agile in taking action. Illustrations show they have a tendency to worry or look concerned, as well as aggressive at unspecified threats. It is implied they feel sad or upset over something on Pyo's Curiouscat and some deleted illustrations. Background Not much is known about Jupiter's background aside from the fact they were one of the first Celestials created by Tàiyáng. They seem to have eyes with black sclera, though one illustration implies that their eyes may have not always been this way, possibly hinting at an event or something happening to cause the change. It states on their official page that they are transgender, likely feminine to masculine (FtM). Relationships Jupiter is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Pluto Pluto is seen most frequently with Jupiter in illustrations and log pictures. They are shown to be affectionate and intimate around each other, usually very close. It is implied they may be in some kind of romantic relationship, though Pyo has stated on his Curiouscat and in deleted tweets that their relationship is hard to define as it lacks some aspects of a usual romantic relationship such as kissing. They seem to care a lot for each other however, usually hugging or Pluto sitting on Jupiter's head. They are sometimes drawn to be wearing couple costumes in Halloween illustrations. Tàiyáng It is not fully clear what relationship Tàiyáng and Jupiter have but it is implied that Jupiter is protective over their star, or unnerved by her in other situations. Saturn It is not fully clear what relationship Saturn and Jupiter have, though it doesn't seem to be bad. Jupiter can be seen holding a scared Saturn in one image, implying they are probably on good terms. Venus It is not fully clear what relationship Venus and Jupiter have yet. They are sometimes seen in pictures together. Charon It is not fully clear what relationship Jupiter and Charon have yet. However it is implied they may be on bad terms. They are often shown looking disapprovingly at each other. It is not fully clear if the picture is canon or not, but there is an image on Uchinokomato.me showing Jupiter beat up and pinned down by an anonymous foot. Given the purple hue of the leg, it may possibly be Charon. In another picture, what appears to be Jupiter's sword is through Charon's chest, among other weapons. Callisto Callisto is Jupiter's moon. It is unclear what relationship they have but they are said to not be particularly close, though despite this are still on good terms. Ganymede Ganymede is Jupiter's moon. It is unclear what relationship they have but they are said to not be particularly close, though despite this are still on good terms. Io Io is Jupiter's moon. It is unclear what relationship they have but they are said to not be particularly close, though despite this are still on good terms. They bear some similarities. Hekate It is not fully clear what relationship Hekate and Jupiter have yet. Though it was stated in a deleted tweet that Hekate enjoys teasing Jupiter. Sunzuwu Jupiter is often shown around the Sunzuwu. Tàiyáng apparently sends these to them when they are upset. Basis Jupiter is a personification of the planet Jupiter. Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest in the Solar System. It is a giant planet with a mass one-thousandth that of the Sun, but two-and-a-half times that of all the other planets in the Solar System combined. Jupiter and Saturn are gas giants; the other two giant planets, Uranus and Neptune, are ice giants. Jupiter has been known to astronomers since antiquity. It is named after the Roman god Jupiter. It is, on average, the third-brightest natural object in the night sky after the Moon and Venus. Trivia * Jupiter's favorite food is crème caramel. * Jupiter's favorite color is yellow. * Jupiter is trans, being 'FtM'. They are one of the many canon trans characters. * Jupiter is apparently the tallest of the planets, and one of the tallest characters overall. * Jupiter was stated to be blind by Pyo in a Curiouscat response. Gallery 59726977 p0.png 59726977 p3.png|Jupiter dressed as Lewis Pepper from Mystery Skulls Animated Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Jupiter on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch jupiter-old.png|Jupiter's old design as seen in the Beta portal 4234cf2f7e472e3b8bcf65c87d49de18.png a000249f2617e17329572010c5c382a9.png de2f62a65c3b5a0daaa447a7ee7f4758.png b3cb5fcd61605ad7be86480b45d0a450.png d154e5f2b4a972ee6c5440abe7b5082f.png|Pluto holding Jupiter 1bafcbc23e821da04b48bf1868c3633c.png|Jupiter holding Saturn fa320a7c994dab1d6ae2da31d162d191.png|Pixel art of Pluto and Jupiter 40d04385ee63bb5a88927eaba02f5eb4.png 6ca22c4ccc7bff2d449014dd123b301a.png 443f35a1c5e83ef996517a9dede4a5f1.png b19c98806f58ce37a459cf9401375f7d.png|Pyo said trans rights 21370702377772b4863bf548f8f0f0af.png run.png|Jupiter and Taiyang seen in ???コレクション 1|link=https://youtu.be/CnAid5c_Tzs?t=315 a7dd99b23147e81bad431bc39a0b56c2.png 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png 2015c.png Poster.png E42fa35fdc0439fedaeea9b67d54142e.png Planets1.png Starry29.png|With AtlasNir's OC 2015-874754.png 016j.png Gingadan2.png Tgkdt5.png Inktob16.png Hideaway.png Nugget.png Joke-over-pluto-is-afraid.png y4427b.png Ohmood.png 235171a3-1e04-4859-a07a-7d0f818d99ad.png Charonstop.png E0164b4f5c9acddad2600cd347d192c0.png F6085e0c763a995c881c301d1ec62b67.png E792089e8b3e9cc99a2c16e2c27337bb.png 7b6f958fc1589b28a15090085677626f.png B0e735b635c9056e72b155e198b720be.png Ead6bf51ec17ae8e769af3501f1f8e9e.png 72d8d805b770f1c4c1e893939813301e.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png Ca272e2b150f4e066eec4d93ac6dd712.png 0102c3c904f7f14762b527c853290434.png A6f1755440080392c3ce448fd8ab1a16.png 31114a4d71e7dd932bc0f8367ed13471.png 0f94db9611fa41e4449e379577440149.png C2c5a3a7e6266eb485b8b234a05670c5.png 1ee63ff80199785518216544d3094c70.png Cafcf24078e72d4433bd170d24da76e0.png 92a8d933e40e7fc36c2c0676adfc9682.png D6b22722656d6e44741cfcf5519c77b8.png De3439c9e600cd65ebb3734191e11ae4.png B66eb963ad236e8e9b4f4c03811d0a95.png 44f7af740fbc823f974ca1aa4c6278abc.png If-its-apples-its-her-fault.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/jupiter.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/114029 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary Category:Trans